


that you're the one i want

by leechansmile



Series: ♡; a somewhat song inspired story [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: secretly pining over your crush wouldn't really help for chan's part but how is he supposed to know that?; or chan struggling with his crush
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: ♡; a somewhat song inspired story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640014
Kudos: 33





	that you're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey!!! so im back with another fic inspired by a song again hehe,,, 
> 
> this fic is inspired by the song UwU by chevy (her songs are adorable uwu) go check it out
> 
> also ENJOYYY!!!

chan feels tingles on his body as he catches the eye of a certain someone, whose standing across the library with a lecture book in hand, looking as simple yet attractive 

_**okay chan's whipped** _

the boy across the library lightly smiled and walked right away to sit on the other part of the table, a small pout unconsciously reaches chan's lips as he looks right down on his book again, the words seeming out of balance on his sight

the guy, soonyoung, of course knew chan, they were in the same club, had the same group of friends, who are suprisingly supportive yet quiet about chan's growing admiration for the other

they have talked, yes, but chan always ends up a stuttering mess when soonyoung approaches him, which was weird cause of the bold behaviour of the young guy

chan huffs at his book with frustration as he couldn't focus on it anymore, peaking out of his book he turned to look at soonyoung who is suprisingly endeared by the book he's reading

_but of course chan's weird peaking was caught_

the latter smiled at chan, turning the boy into a blushing mess, and apparently soonyoung didn't notice that as he moves closer to the boy, moving out of his chair to sit right in front of chan

"hi" the confused soonyoung muttered at a flustered chan, who seems to cover his face with his book

"hello,,, uhm yeah hello" chan mentally face palmed as he muttered the shy words

the other chuckled at the boy's cuteness, putting down his book to uncover chan's face by putting down the book that the boy was holding up

"don't cover your face,,, i can't see your pretty face" chan's eyes widen slightly, words suddenly being caught up his throat

"uhm yeah,,, thank you,,, so what's up?" 

**_okay that was stupid lee chan_ **

the other chuckled at the question which made chan's face much more flustered than before, turning away from the boy

"uhm saw you peaking at me so i just thought maybe you wanted company" the older shrugged as he raised his eyebrows which was frustratingly attractive

chan just nodded, dumbly smiling at the older boy receiving a smile in return

as chan was about to pick up his book to maybe make his face return to a natural color he heard soonyoung say something

"maybe you want to go to the canteen now,,, it is lunch time though" soonyoung suggested turning to fix his bag

"yeah sure,,, maybe the others are there too"

soonyoung nodded at the smaller, standing up and on a cue chan followed him out, the two comfortably silent as they walked out of the library, students going out of class to probably eat

"so why were you at the library? isn't it class hours?" the older getting suprisingly closer as he asked the question

"uhm our lecturer didn't go in so i just decided to go to the library and it's not like anyone noticed me there" chan shrugged at the older as they enter the canteen

before they can even find a table, their names were called out by a loud voice belonging to the one and only lee seokmin

the two hurriedly went to the table their friends were in, and somehow getting to sit next to each other since it was the 'only' seat available 

"so how did you two end up together?" seungkwan asked, raising an eyebrow at the two

"we were both at the library and just came here to eat something" soonyoung shrugged it off as chan couldn't even mutter a word

"little channie at the library? how the hell does that even happen?" minghao laughed as chan's face turned red

"probably heard from someone that soonyoung was headed–" before mingyu could even finish chan almost threw himself on the table to cover the taller's mouth

"i was just uhm bored and the library is peaceful" chan defensively muttered through his tight smile over mingyu

yes, chan did go to the library due to the fact that someone said soonyoung was headed there, and thinking that if soonyoung saw him there he would think chan has a knowledge on books

"yeah okay sure,,, but really though, the dance is coming up and i still haven't bought a suit" seungkwan pouted as he munches on the fries

"i don't even have a date but did i complain?" chan pouted back at seungkwan also grabbing a hand full of fries getting a slap on his hand by seungkwan

"oh come on chan, we know you're just waiting for that one person to ask you" mingyu smirked over at chan, getting a scoff out of the other

and because of that chan didn't notice a cold face replace the smile once on soonyoung's face

"oh wait ain't soonyoung planning to ask ch–" and yeah a flying coke bottle shouldn't suprise minghao when he said that

and with that chan had gotten a week of noticing from soonyoung, suddenly becoming somehow closer, conversations more wider of topic and sometimes getting left alone in the performance room of the school

and it did left chan confused and bubbly on the inside, his long time crush was getting closer to him and even if it didn't end up as what movies had shown he'd still be fine with it

and it led to a couple of days before the dance, and chan was fixing his stuff after class, getting ready to somehow privately ask soonyoung to dance and ask him out on the process

and it's probably really scary but chan knows he needs to do this now, when he actually feels confident with doing this 

he exits the class going straight to the performance room, knowing that soonyoung might be there alone again, cause that guy really doesn't know what tiredness is

chan was about three doors away when a rushed seokmin went to him, sweat on his face obvious from the running but it did suprised the hell out of chan

"channie wait where are you headed to?" the tired seokmin asked and chan just pointed at the door of the room he's headed to

"wait just wait–uhm you're really headed there like right now?" chan nodded at the weird question of the older

"yeah, why? is something happening there?" chan asked the widen eyed boy in front of him

"wait no– just wait here uhm" seokmin grabbed his phone, and rapidly texted someone, he looked anxious but a grin was placed on his lips

"what's going on?" chan worriedly asked as he tries to look at what seokmin was texting but the older just took it out of sight from chan

the younger pouted as the phone dinged and seokmin quickly read it, eyes turning to chan again as he smiled sheepishly 

"oh uhm well you can go now... sorry about that" chan tilted his head confused as the other latter smiled at him

"but i thought–"

"uhm sorry i just panicked– erm you can go now though, bye, have fun" seokmin quickly left, huge steps as he walked away

the younger thought it was weird but reconsidered it since, well it was seokmin

chan shrugged it off, but the feeling of nervous butterflies in his stomach as he holds onto the small paperbag with heart cupcakes in it, ready to do what he planned

he walked right onto the door, knocking first before entering the room, and he saw darkness as the lights were turned off

he carefully opens the lights as flower petals were scattered around him, the sight of kwon soonyoung in his usual attire holding a bouquet of flowers as he looks at the younger

"wait huh? what is this?" of course chan had to be dumb but he just had to assure he wasn't just making up all of this

but he was assured when soonyoung putted down the bouquet and gave him a small note

confused chan opened it but looked at soonyoung first who had the most nervous smile he had ever seen

> _**hey i like you and maybe you want to go to the dance with me?** _
> 
> _**– from ur cliché senior soonie (p.s: i know this is lame but i hope you like it)** _

chan's face was a blushing mess, and he feels like he's about to cry which was overdramatic but who the hell cares

"uhm well, do you maybe wanted to?" the older stepped closer to chan, the bouquet back into his hand

"yes, i really want to and maybe you should have this too..." chan handed the small paper bag, smiling ever so fondly at the older

soonyoung looked into the paper bag, smiling at the pretty cupcakes inside, realizing what chan planned with it

"cute just like you..." chan blushed more at that

"but i asked first" soonyoung smiled, giving the bouquet and hugging the younger

"you know using seokmin as a distraction wasn't really a bright idea, the guy was about to pass out at the nervousness" chan chuckled remembering what happened earlier

"what he helped distracting you from getting here before i can even prepare myself" soonyoung shrugged at the other, feeling happy at himself

chan just chuckled and hugged him again,,, just wanting to last in this position

( and maybe he did end up cuddling with soonyoung right after that but let's just let it through)


End file.
